


Singularity (AU Snippet Part 1)

by dreamydami



Series: Singularity Snippets [1]
Category: Chase Me - Dreamcatcher (Music Video), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: The wealth-born Handong runs away from home after coming out to her parents. She meets the promiscuous, music-passionate Yoobin whose bff, Bora, meets a dazzling woman while she's in a perfect relationship.





	Singularity (AU Snippet Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excerpt from my AU SMS/SNS AU. I just posted it here because someone asked lol. 
> 
> Read my AU here: https://twitter.com/crajee4jenyer/status/1131958345059856384
> 
> Thank you!

Yoobin opens Yoohyeon's apartment door and she closes it lightly, as soundless as a feather falling from the sky. She opens her bedroom, the one that she shares with Gahyeon, and puts Yoohyeon down on the bottom bunk. She knows it's Gahyeon's bed because the bed sheet is her favourite cartoon character so she decides to get Yoohyeon’s mattress from the top bunk with great effort and force and settles it on the bedroom floor. She opens the door to get two glasses of water for her and for the girl she knows who likes her. She opens the bedroom door and locks it, examining the same woman, now sleeping on the mattress. She puts the glasses down on Gahyeon’s nightstand and sits at the foot of Yoohyeon. Her legs shine from the night light coming from the window and Yoobin notices carefully how beautifully crafted she is. 

 

_ Damn, she’s hot. _

 

Still by the feet of Yoohyeon, she rests her back on the wall as she tries to close her eyes and sleep but Yoohyeon’s beautiful figure is disrupting her will to sleep.

 

_ She’s actually so fucking hot. _

 

Yoohyeon’s toes carefully creep up to Yoobin’s fully covered legs and she starts scratching them on the surface of her jeans. Yoobin wakes up, balmy from the way Yoohyeon’s toes touched her jeans. With all the girls she’s been with before, and knowing how much girls actually  _ want  _ her, she translates her body language very well and decides to lie down beside her. She touches her jaw line and Yoohyeon wakes up in an instant.

 

“Is this real?’

“Yes, it’s real.”

“I only used to imagine you beside me.”

“All these years?”

“Yeah.”

“Just beside you?”

“Well, inside me, too.”

 

Yoobin advances. She brings her face in front of Yoohyeon and searches for her lips. She nibbles on Yoohyeon’s upper lip before she sucks on her lower lip. Yoohyeon gasps for air, unable to breathe with Yoobin’s lips passionately wrestling with hers. Yoobin puts her right hand at her back and her warmth jolts her nearer to the butch. She pulls away from the kiss and makes her way to Yoobin’s ear.

 

“Fuck me. However you want to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck yes.”

 

Yoobin unlocks her tie slowly as she looks into Yoohyeon’s eyes. They give each other intense, lustful looks as she finishes undoing it. She starts running her fingers between her thighs while they keep at the staring game. She’s wam; Yoobin is delighted touching her temperate skin. With fiery eyes, Yoohyeon tugs on both ends of her tie and pulls her closer to her face. Her warm, sharp breath pierces through Yoobin’s face and she can feel the tension in her voice. 

 

“I said, fuck me. Hard.”

 

Yoobin moans as she touches the inseam of her pants to check how wet she is and sits with open legs on top of Yoohyeon’s hips.

 

“Beg for it.”

 

Yoohyeon takes off her top, removes her bra, and tosses it to the side of the mattress.

 

“Please. Please fuck me hard.”

 

Yoobin takes the undone tie resting on her neck and joins Yoohyeon’s wrists with it. Her chest touches Yoohyeon’s face as she secures the knot she made on the tie, and Yoohyeon lets out muffled moans as she digs a hole into Yoobin’s chest. The butch puts her left knee down on the mattress as soon as she’s done with her knot and places it between Yoohyeon’s legs. She starts pressing between her legs with her knee, hard so the touch would penetrate beyond her denim shorts but gentle enough to make Yoohyeon bite her lower lip while huffing her hot breath. Yoobin licks her lips and starts unbuttoning her top, exposing her sports bra and flawless back beaded with lust-fueled sweat. She dives for Yoohyeon’s lips as she puts her button-down aside while her hands play with the valley between her chest. Yoobin releases her lips from Yoohyeon’s and moves her head down, to the area where her hands were playing a while ago. The tall girl grunts, eager to give her all to the woman playing with her body. She moves her head to the left, capturing her nipple inside her mouth. Her talented tongue slowly moves around it as she makes her right hand busy scratching her inner thighs lightly. Yoohyeon shivers. She breaks out in a cold sweat, getting impatient with the way Yoobin is handling her. She wants her now, and she wants it fast.

 

“Yoobin. Please.”

 

Yoobin stops and raises her head, marveling at what a mess Yoohyeon is. She’s sweating on her face, to her neck, and to her chest, her face has frustration written all over it - frustration that Yoobin hasn’t checked how wet she is.

 

She starts kissing her chest and her core, stopping and placing her lips just above the hem of Yoohyeon’s shorts.

 

“Please take them off.”

“What else do I do?”

“Touch me.”

“Where?”

“Down. My clits. Please. Now.”

“Hmm, patience.”

 

Yoohyeon is in pain because she wants to release. She feels so full she’s about to burst that when Yoobin starts removing her shorts and trousers, she moans like she has already reached her limit. Yoobin is pleased, smug almost, that she is seeing her writhing in pain and pleasure.

 

“You look in pain. Shall I continue?”

“No. I’m not… Just… Please continue.” Yoohyeon is whimpering, more desperate for Yoobin’s touch on and in her folds.

 

She pulls her trousers down to her ankles and discovers how wet Yoohyeon is. The smile she makes upon touching her dampened panties was a mixture of smirk because of how proud she is with herself, and satisfaction because she got to fuck another hot girl. She’s lucky everyone wants her, she just gets to choose who to sleep with every time she wants a new flavor.

 

Yoobin starts rubbing her clit in a left and right motion. The tall girl focuses on the ceiling and closes her eyes when Yoobin's fingers touch her folds. She opens her mouth to moan and gasp for air as she goes into a trance of lust. Yoobin stops the pleasurable torture and slowly, lightly scratches both of her inner thighs. She kisses her hips then inserts two fingers inside her. She moans and whispers for her life, tries to catch her breath by pushing and pulling air through her mouth, and screams.

 

“Fuck, ugh, yes, that’s so good,”

 

She bucks her hips as Yoobin goes deeper, putting her long fingers into good use.

 

“Yes, faster, please, please,”

 

Yoobin is amused and challenged that she hasn’t reached her limit yet. Determined, she moves her fingers around inside her and catches her hips as she was bucking it. She lays her on her mattress slowly and places her face in front of her wet sheath. She prods her tongue inside her essence and Yoohyeon arches her body, very close to breaking. Her joined hands start to struggle, trying her best to undo it so she can touch Yoobin’s head and guide it properly.

 

But she didn’t need to -- she has reached orgasm and all she remembers is a white light in her head as Yoobin finishes her with her slick tongue on her sheath and her two fingers sliding inside her folds. She lets out a loud, sensual moan as if she’s bursting into the abyss, and Yoobin lifts her head up with a familiar smirk on her face. She needs to feed her ego, she needs to see the look of pleasure on Yoohyeon's face. She is a mess, her whole body sweating profusely, her hair not in place, and she is dripping wet between her legs. Yoobin made her a mess and she wants to be messed up even more.

 


End file.
